


Salty and Sweet

by Tonks914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Quidditch Player Scorpius Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks914/pseuds/Tonks914
Summary: When James asks him to pretend to date his best mate, Scorpius, so that he can join them on holiday, Albus thinks he can use it to his advantage and bargain for the invisibility cloak. What he isn’t anticipating is just how much he’ll gain during the week-long “romance.” Turns out, Scorpius Malfoy might not be quite as obnoxious as he originally assumed. In fact, it’s possible that he’s actually the perfect match for Albus.





	Salty and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Corie, my wonderful beta, who is the bees knees. Sorry I forgot how to fake being British for this one. xoxo

**Title: **Salty and Sweet

**Author/Artist: **Tonks914 aka FidgetyWeirdo

**Rating: **T

**Warnings/Content Notes: **References to implied sexual content involving minors. One instance of homophobic language.

**Summary: **When James asks him to pretend to date his best mate, Scorpius, so that he can join them on holiday, Albus thinks he can use it to his advantage and bargain for the invisibility cloak. What he isn’t anticipating is just how much he'll gain during the week-long "romance." Turns out, Scorpius Malfoy might not be quite as obnoxious as Albus originally assumed. In fact, it's possible that he's actually the perfect match for Albus.

**AU: **Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor and became best friends with James. Fake dating AU.

**Word Count (for fics): **7475

**A/N: **A massive thank you to the BEST beta and all around swell person - <3 you, Corie!

When the Floo sounds, Albus can’t help but cringe from his spot on the couch. How he ever allowed James to talk him into this is beyond him. If he's being honest, it was less the promise of the invisibility cloak and more some twisted sense of brotherly affection that had him caving as soon as James mentioned his last summer of childhood and wanting to spend it with his best mate. On principle, James isn’t wrong either; the ‘significant others only’ family holiday rule _ is _ a bit absurd. Despite knowing this though, being faced with the reality of “dating” Scorpius Malfoy for a week – well, he’s not sure he’s made the right call.

“Potter. This might be one of your worst ideas ever.” Scorpius says, echoing Albus’s thoughts as he walks to greet his friend with an unnecessarily complicated high five, fist bump, hug combination. 

James smiles that shit-eating grin that makes everyone around him swoon but makes Albus want to punch him. “You won’t be saying that once we’re beachside, my friend.”

Scorpius laughs, “Oh yes, how I love being the third wheel with you and Bria. How did I let you talk me into this again?”

“You?” Albus breaks in, walking up to the duo.

Scorpius goes a little pink around the ears and that’s definitely a new development in their relationship. This might prove to be fun after all. “Oh, hey Albus. I didn’t see you there.”

“Hi. Having second thoughts? Everything a bit too real now?”

“No!” Scorpius exclaims, a little too loudly. “I just wasn’t expecting to have to prove anything, you know? I just thought that we’d say we were together and that’d be the end of it.”

Albus had been surprised too. He didn’t think the family would fully buy into the relationship – he had never shown public interest in any of James’s friends before – but he wasn’t expecting them to have a dinner to sniff out any deceit. It was an insult to his Slytherin pride that they thought he wouldn’t be willing to marry this boy to prove them wrong. He shrugs, “I guess you’re just not my usual type.”

“That’s true,” James snarks from his side, “and not just because he’s straight; he’s also talented, kind, and he even has a personality.”

“Oh, you sure _ you _don’t want to date him, Jamie?”

“Ha! You know I only have eyes for Bria,” James replies, and it’s so soppy that Albus mocks retching.

James opens his mouth and Albus is sure an admonishment is about to follow but footsteps on the stairs silence them.

“Leave,” Albus hisses.

“Huh?”

“I’m about to snog your mate, James. I think all parties involved would prefer if you weren’t in the room for it,” Albus says, hastily shooing James into the kitchen.

When Albus turns back to Scoprius he’s happy to see the pink around his ears has spread to his cheeks. Seeing one of Gryffindor’s star players so easily flustered is a bit endearing, although Albus wouldn’t even admit it under threat of crucio. “Trust me,” Albus whispers as he curls his hand around the back of Scorpius’s neck and pulls him in.

When their lips meet Albus is fully expecting Scorpius to go stiff, all his posh Malfoy sensibility holding him back, or possibly to battle for dominance, his competitive streak outweighing all heterosexuality. Shockingly, Scorpius does neither, allowing himself to be kissed softly, while winding his arms around Albus’s waist. Albus wants to fluster him just a bit though, so he smirks as he swipes his tongue across Scorpius’s lips. Instead of causing him to clam up, Scorpius exhales softly, opening his mouth and tilting his head slightly.

Albus has just enough time to register that as far as kisses go, this one is quite good, before someone clears their throat, causing the two to spring apart. His dad is standing in the entryway looking very uncomfortable and a wave of embarrassment flares through Albus. He can’t help but internally cheer – if he feels guilty, then he’s sure he looks it.

Not missing a beat, Scorpius scuttles forward to shake his hand. “Sorry, Mr. Potter.”

“Scorpius,” Harry says, returning the handshake. “Nice to see you again.” His eyes dart from one boy to the other but he’s not eyeing them suspiciously - more surprised – and Albus is sure that he’s almost convinced him already. “Your mother said dinner is in five.”

Dinner passes uneventfully as Albus artfully dodges questions about how long they’ve been together and how long they’ve liked each other.

Between dinner and dessert, James scurries up to them. “You’re hardly doing anything. They’re not going to let him come,” he hisses.

Albus rolls his eyes. “Have you ever seen me get off with any of my boyfriends before? If we were snogging and holding hands all over the house they’d know it was for show.”

“He’s right, James,” Scorpius says. “We’re good.”

“See? Now make feeble attempts to cover for us,” he says, grabbing Scorpius’s hand and leading him up the stairs to his bedroom.

As the door shuts behind them, it’s instantly awkward as Albus realises they haven’t been alone together since they were eleven. They stare at each other for a moment before Scorpius starts poking around Albus’s potion set, clearly unwilling to acknowledge the tension. Albus falls onto the bed and leans his head back trying desperately to think of something to talk about with a Quidditch player – and one of James’s friends at that - when Scorpius breaks into his thoughts.

“This is really good,” he says, holding a notebook open to a sketch of Albus’s cousin, Hugo.

Albus jumps up from his bed, tugging the notebook from his hands and shutting it. “Don’t snoop,” he says in a tone that brokers no room for argument.

Scorpius only nods before leaning back onto the desk and looks at Albus as if he’s a puzzle needing to be solved. Albus hates it. “Why are you doing this?” he asks.

“The invisibility cloak,” Albus answers deciding to go with partial honesty. “You?”

He shrugs, fiddling with his cuticles. “It’s the last summer before James graduates. Just wanted to spend some of it with him, I guess.”

“Gross,” he says, pulling a face. He means it, James is a great bloke but he takes up so much space in a room that Albus can’t imagine wanting to spend extra time with him.

Scorpius must think he’s joking, though, because he throws his head back and laughs. Albus watches and smiles in spite of himself; Scorpius has a really great laugh.

Steps sound outside the door and Albus whispers, “Get over here!” He falls onto the bed, pulling Scorpius by the front of his shirt so he lands on top of him. He only has a moment but he manages to undo two buttons of his stuffy shirt and rake his fingers through his impossibly soft hair before the door opens.

Scorpius gives him a quick smirk as he scrambles off and purposefully looks anywhere but at the woman standing in the doorway.

“Mum!” Albus yells. “You could knock!”

“Sorry,” she says, clearly frazzled. “I didn’t think – I thought –“ She sighs. “It’s just time for Scorpius to head home.”

“Right. Ok.” Scorpius stammers and Albus wonders if he’s actually nervous or just a great actor. “Sorry for –“

“No, no. I should have knocked. I will from now on.” Ginny says, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I may not have understood this at first but I actually think you two will be really great for each other. Scorpius, we’re looking forward to having you on holiday.”

She pulls him into a hug and Scorpius flashes Albus a private, wicked smile over her shoulder.

Albus plays the good boyfriend and walks Scorpius to the Floo. After a quick goodbye to James, Scorpius stands facing him.

“They’re pretending not to watch,” Albus says quietly.

“I figured,” he answers.

This time, it’s Scorpius who leans in and kisses Albus - a soft, wet, perfect kiss and Albus is left more than a little stunned.

“What?” Scorpius whispers against his lips. “The hat offered me Slytherin too.”

And with that, he disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Albus breathless and not quite sure if he knows exactly what he’s gotten himself into.

The day of the holiday comes quickly. Too quickly in Albus’s opinion and too damn early too. He’s pretty sure the ocean still exists after noon so he doesn’t understand why they have to leave at seven o’clock in the morning. He flips to his back, rucking his hoodie up to scratch at his stomach as he contemplates whether he can squeeze in a few extra minutes of sleep.

“Albus Severus Potter, I swear to God if we miss this Portkey because of you…” Ginny barks from the kitchen.

“Jesus!” Albus shouts, standing and grabbing his bookbag as he makes his way out of the room. “I’m coming, Mum!”

She rolls her eyes and motions for him to join the rest of the family who are positioned in a circle, hands placed purposefully on the toaster, looking like they’re participating in some strange team cheer. He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut, and joins his hand just as the toaster starts to shake and glow.

Portkey travel always makes him nauseous and today is no exception. As the rest of the family cheers and greets the Granger-Weasleys, Albus squats down, trying not to vomit.

“If you had woken up earlier then you would’ve been able to eat and it wouldn’t be this bad,” Lily says unhelpfully before sauntering off to join their cousins.

“Hey there,” a familiar voice says and when Albus looks up, he feels dizzy all over again. Scorpius looks gorgeous. He’s wearing a blue t-shirt that brings out his eyes and the salty air has made his hair curl slightly at the base of his neck. Albus stares stupidly for entirely too long. “Gonna puke?” Scorpius asks.

“No,” he says, shaking his head a few times. “I just hate Portkeys.”

“You and me both,” he says, extending his hand and pulling Albus to his feet. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Albus replies, leaning in and placing a quick kiss to his lips, ignoring the way his heart rate picks up. He really needs to get a handle on himself – this is James’s straight, obnoxious best friend.

“Ew,” James says, saving Albus from himself.

“Ha! Says the man who didn’t even greet me before sticking his tongue down his girlfriend’s throat!” Scorpius jokes, punching James in the arm.

For the first time since arriving, Albus takes notice of the people around them. His mum and dad talking animatedly with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Rose and Lily snickering and looking in his direction, and, no surprise to anyone, Hugo has already curled up on the porch with a book.

Bria Thomas-Finnegan stands in her usual position, at James’s side looking beautiful - her dark skin even more striking against the yellow sun dress that she wears. Albus flashes her amiable smile that she returns easily.

“How are you doing, Al?” she asks breezily.

Albus shrugs, looking to the side. “I’m good.”

“This is really decent of you, Albus,” she says quietly, her eyes darting to Scorpius so that he understands her meaning. “I know James really wanted the both of us here.”

“Well, you know me,” he replies sarcastically. “Always willing to help someone out.”

“I think that’s more true than you’d like anyone to know,” she says with such sincerity that Albus has the inexplicable urge to hug her. He stuffs his hands into his hoodie pocket to resist the impulse. He honestly really does like Bria – she’s impossible not to like – it’s just that hers and Jamie’s relationship is disgusting. Everyone has been waiting for them to move out of the ‘new couple’ phase for two years to no avail.

Scorpius breaks in, walking past them and waving for them to follow, “Come on, let’s go put your bags away. We’re all rooming together.”

On the walk to the couples’ shared room, he manages to come away relatively unscathed – quick hugs with his aunt and uncle, boring pleasantries with Rosie. Hugo, solidifying his spot in Albus’s heart as his favorite, only gives a quick nod in greeting as they pass.

As soon as they have their bags in the room, James changes into his trunks and runs from the room announcing a pool party, in a ridiculous enough fashion to earn him cackling laughter from nearly everyone. Albus sighs and lays down on the bed that he’ll be sharing with Scorpius for the week.

He’s forgotten he’s not alone when Scorpius interrupts his solitude. “You’re not coming?”

“In a few, you go ahead,” he replies.

“Is it just the crowd?” He asks sincerely and Albus can’t help but bristle. “I’m sure it doesn’t make it any easier that it’s family.”

Albus wants to tell him to mind his business but he’s sure that being rude already will lead to a very long week. “I’ll be down soon,” he settles on, rolling to his side to show that the conversation is over.

After a bit of alone time to recharge, he changes into his swim trunks but decides to leave on his hoodie. He grabs his book and makes his way down to the pool. Unsurprisingly, he’s the last one on the pool deck – his parents, aunt, and uncle already have the barbecue on and drinks in hand. James has Bria atop his shoulders who is locked in battle with Rose who is perched similarly on Scorpius’s shoulders – Albus ignores the flare of jealousy and takes in the rest of the scene. Even Hugo is already in the water, very purposefully splashing Lily who is giving as good as she’s getting.

Albus shakes his head and makes his way to the side of the pool, allowing his legs to dangle into the cool water, before pulling out his book. He’s not a full page into the story when Scorpius swims over.

“You’re not coming in?” he asks, wiping water off of his face.

“I usually let them get this out of their system first,” he says, referring to the squealing and splashing of his family. “I have my book for now.”

Scorpius eyes him for a second before pulling himself out of the water. Albus tries and fails to not notice the way the droplets skirt down his pale, toned stomach.

“Let’s see then,” Scorpius says, motioning to the book.

Albus doesn’t move. “You don’t have to babysit me.”

“Well you _ are _ supposed to be my boyfriend,” he says with a smile. “And anyway, I’m third wheeling pretty hard already.” He says laughing and indicating where Bria and James have started snogging in the corner. “So, read to me.”

“No way!” Albus says incredulously.

“Fine, I’ll read to you. Hand it here, lover.”

Albus pulls a face. “Lover?”

“Should we not be a ‘lover’ kind of couple?” he asks.

“Should anyone be?” Albus says with a chuckle.

“Ha!” Scorpius laughs and damn, it’s such a good laugh. “Fair. How about babe?”

“Ew. And be like James?”

“Oh God. You’re so right.” Scorpius says, putting his hand to his head as if it causes him physical pain. “It’s disgusting. I counted 32 ‘babes’ before you even got out here.”

“Over here, babe!” James shouts unexpectedly from the pool.

Albus’s mouth drops open, not believing the perfect timing. When he looks at Scorpius, the boy is wearing an identical expression and they both fall into hysterical laughter the second their eyes meet.

Once they get their composure, Albus hands him the book. “Fine,” he concedes,

Scorpius looks like a kid on Christmas as he cracks open the book. “Chapter One.”

The books is ridiculous, a muggle fantasy story complete with ogres and magic wands. To add to the comedy, Scorpius, it turns out, is absolutely shameless – doing all the voices with such flourish that Albus’s cheeks hurt from laughing so hard. Although at first he was shy about reading out loud himself, Scorpius’s confidence and encouragement have him getting in on the fun eventually, although he’s not nearly as good at it or as enthusiastic. 

“Hey, nerds,” James interrupts, eyeing them strangely. “Mum says dinner is ready and then we’re going for ice cream. Wanna come?”

“What do you say, sweetheart?” Scorpius questions.

Albus rolls his eyes but grabs Scorpius’s hand none the less. “Sounds good.”

The ice cream parlor _ is _ holiday to Albus. Last year they made their way to the shop every day after dinner and despite all the swimming, Albus still managed to go home with six extra pounds on his frame. Something about the salty air contrasting the sweetness on his tongue, it’s just perfection for him. He’s fully planning to gain seven pounds this year.

“What did you get?” he asks Scorpius, eyeing his cone hungrily when he exits the shop.

“Birthday cake. Wanna try?” He offers, holding the cone out to Albus who takes a small nibble from the side.

“Ahhh,” Albus exhales. “That’s way better than what I got.”

“What did you get?”

“Salted caramel,” he replies sourly.

“Mmm, salty and sweet. Wanna switch?” Scorpius offers.

Albus isn’t sure if he’s teasing or just annoyingly nice. “I just told you that yours is better.”

“Ah, but I haven’t tried it yet so I’ll have nothing to compare it to. You, on the other hand, will eat the entire cone knowing that it is subpar.”

“I’ve already started eating it; it has my spit all over it,” he states.

“And I’ve had your tongue in my actual mouth,” Scorpius reassures him, grabbing his cone. “Here, switch.”

Albus takes a lick and makes a small, pleasurable sound in the back of his throat. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and then because he can’t help himself, he adds, “snookums.”

Scorpius snorts, making a half-laughing half-choking sound as he spits a mouthful of ice cream onto the pavement.

“Very attractive,” Albus jokes as he’s struck by the realization that he’s starting to find everything Scorpius does very attractive.

“I thought you’d changed,” Albus blurts.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing. Just…since you were friends with James, I kind of assumed that you were different than when you were 11,” he admits, licking another stripe of ice cream from the side of his cone. “You’re really not though.”

“I feel different sometimes,” Scorpius confesses. “Not with Jamie, he’s great.” Albus rolls his eyes. “He really is – you should give your brother a chance. He’s not the brainless jock that you think he is. I’m not sure where I’d be without him.”

The two fall into comfortable silence, naturally moving away from the shop and the rest of Albus’s family. They lean on the railing for a moment, taking in the sight of the beach. Albus spots a sea of purple flowers in the distance. “Verbena,” he says, suddenly.

“What?” Scorpius asks.

“There’s Verbena over there,” he replies, motioning to the flowers on the far side of the beach. “There’s a potion you can make with it that works as an ink. It’s beautiful”

“Let’s go pick some!” Scorpius suggests enthusiastically.

“You can only pick it at dawn.”

Scorpius looks disappointed. “Maybe we’ll manage to wake up that early before the end of the holiday.”

“Speak for yourself,” Albus says with a chuckle.

They return to eating their ice cream and enjoying the salty air when Albus breaks the silence.

“Do you think if we’d – “ he starts.

“Yes,” Scorpius answers.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Albus replies with a chuckle.

“Do I think we’d have been best friends if we’d been sorted into the same house?” Scorpius stares at him.

“No,” Albus shouts and then smirks, “Okay, yes. What makes you so sure anyway?”

“Because I choose Gryffindor because of you,” Scorpius says as if it’s the simplest fact in the world and not as though he’d just made Albus’s pulse triple in speed. Albus looks confused so Scorpius continues. “We’d met on the train and I just really liked you. When the hat was deciding between Gryffindor and Slytherin I thought, ‘Albus is a Potter, put me in Gryffindor so I can be with him.’ Then, just my luck, the hat barely touched your head before shouting out Slytherin. I was a bit heartbroken, to be honest.” Scorpius looks down lost in memory and there’s a sadness to his face that has Albus wishing, for the first time ever, that he’d been sorted into Gryffindor. “Anyway, James had been all ready to welcome you and show you the ropes and I desperately needed some guidance…I think I was a stand in for you at first but I’m pretty sure I’ve grown on him over the years.”

“I’ll say,” Albus laughs. “He’s gone on and on about you and how I’d ‘actually really like this one.’”

“And?”

Albus smirks at him. “And, I guess you’re alright,” he admits, knocking their shoulders together.

The week goes on much the same. They swim together, play board games with Rose, spend quiet nights laughing with James and Bria. They manage to finish the fantasy book and despite its lackluster ending, Scorpius succeeds in acquiring a whole-hearted promise out of him, that they will read the next book in the series together once the school year begins. So yeah, they’re friends now. Albus may even be willing to admit that the relationship is doing him some good – bringing him out of his shell a little bit. He has never spent more time with his family on a holiday, even getting dragged into a game of beach volleyball that he, as expected, completely humiliated himself during. Mostly he’s just having a lot of fun this week.

Today is no exception; the whole family is down on the beach relaxing together. Well, with the exception of Hugo and Lily who are swimming and James and Scorpius who are ‘building a sandcastle.’ Albus doesn’t remember building sandcastles involving thrown sand and wrestling though, so that activity may have gone off the tracks. He smiles at the two fondly, ignoring the knowing look that Bria shoots him, before returning to his drawing. He’s working on a sketch of the pier and is getting frustrated with the shading around the water when he hears Lily scream.

He looks up, his eyes drawn to the spot in the ocean where they had been swimming and can just make out Hugo to her side, dipping repeatedly beneath the waves. Albus doesn’t think, doesn’t speak, he just tosses his notebook to the side and runs. He dives into the water and swims with everything he has but by the time he reaches Lily, Hugo is no longer visible.

“I CAN’T FIND HIM!” she screams,”Albus, I can’t find him!"

Albus takes a deep breath and dives beneath the waves, straining to keep his eyes open against the sting of the salt water. He knows they only have minutes. He can’t see anything but the bubbles from the waves crashing around him and he’s running out of air so he surfaces with a gasp before diving right back under again. _ Please, please, please _, he thinks, desperately swimming closer to the pier. That’s when he sees him, and it’s completely by luck – bobbing lifelessly, a few feet below the surface. He fights the current, ignoring the burn of his lungs desperately seeking a breath of air. If he surfaces again, he knows he’ll lose him. Just when he thinks he can’t handle it anymore, he reaches Hugo – his hand closing around the small wrist and silently praying there is a pulse.

He kicks hard, breaking through the surface but it’s only with Lily’s help that they’re able to pull Hugo up behind him. He’s a dead weight – they both are at this point – but luckily Lily is there, she’s kicking, and pulling, assisted by the waves bringing them all in. Aunt Hermione – the only one still on the beach - meets them in the shallow water and pulls Hugo to the sand.

Albus stands to their side, completely numb – looking at Hugo now, he can’t help but feel like this might have all been for nothing. The young redhead isn’t moving at all, his skin a grey colour that makes Albus want to puke. Everyone is returning the beach now but no one speaks except for Rosie who brokenly cries her brother’s name once. He feels someone come up behind him and put a hand on his back but he can’t even turn to see who it is. Aunt Hermione is pounding on Hugo’s chest now while Uncle Ron and Rose sob at her side. Albus puts his thumb in his mouth, biting hard at the cuticle; he can taste the blood on his tongue but can’t feel the pain. _ He’s dead _, he thinks bitterly.

But then, just when he’s given up hope, he hears coughing. He looks up suddenly and sees that everyone has started crying but they’re happy cries. It doesn't make any sense, but Hugo is okay. He’s breathing – and now for some reason Albus can’t breathe. He can’t catch his breath, he needs to cry, he needs to scream, he needs to run. His feet start taking him beneath the pier before he has consciously made the decision. His vision is starting to black out and he’s sure he’s sobbing.

Suddenly warm hands are on the side of his face pulling him up gently. “Shhh…you’re going to be okay,” Scorpius says, his voice thick. Albus bunches his hands in the front of Scorpius’s shirt, pulling him even closer. “He’s okay, Albus. You were amazing. You _ are _ amazing. You’re just having a panic attack. You need to slow down your breathing. Breathe. Breathe, Albus.” Scorpius kisses him on the cheek and then cups his face and brings their lips together. Albus’s mind is in a million different places but his body is here – just here. Here with Scorpius’s lips against his, his breath puffing against his cheek, his tongue slipping softly into his mouth. Here is perfect.

He comes back to himself slowly. First, with enough sense to pull out of the kiss but he stays a hair's breadth away from Scorpius. He wants to be embarrassed but he’s currently too exhausted to form a full emotion.

“Sorry,” he croaks out, slowly releasing the shirt bunched in his fist.

Scorpius doesn’t move any further away. “You’re okay,” he says again, stroking his cheek.

“Albus?” James is there, dripping wet and eyes puffy. Albus squeezes his eyes shut, he’s not sure he’s ready to see anyone yet.

“He needs a minute. We’ll be there in a few,” Scorpius says and if Albus wasn’t already falling a bit in love, he’d probably be now.

_ Love _ . _ Well, aren’t I truly fucked, _Albus thinks humourlessly.

“You okay?” Scorpius asks.

“Yeah, thank you,” Albus says, moving away.

“A beach full of Gryffindors and you were the one. You realize that don’t you? You didn’t even hesitate,” Scorpius says, his voice full of awe.

“Ha,” Albus laughs, “and look at me, I’m a mess. I’m not meant for that bravery nonsense.”

“Nah,” Scorpius says, ruffling Albus’s hair, “I think it suits you.”

When they get back to the house everyone fusses and compliments him as expected. Albus hates every moment of it. Hugo even hugs him, which Albus hates a little less than he is willing to admit. But at the end of the day, it earns all the older kids a proper night out which he thinks might have been worth all the unwanted attention.

That’s how Scorpius, Bria, James, Rose, and Albus all find themselves at a nightclub down the promenade, more than a little drunk. He’s sure that they would have been kicked out already if not for the Notice-Me-Not that James cast earlier. They’ve all been cackling loudly and participating in a dance-off in the middle of the dance floor. Albus stands up on wobbly feet after a failed attempt at the worm.

“Albus is dancing _ and _ laughing.” Rose jabs, with a smile. “Scorpius we may have questioned your sanity at first but I’d say this works quite nicely.”

“Fuck off, I laugh all the time,” Albus insists, a little surprised at the volume level of his own voice.

“You laugh _ at _ people,” James counters.

“Leave him alone,” Scorpius shouts from his side, putting his hand on Albus’s shoulder to steady himself. Albus opens his mouth to retort, to say that he can fight his own battles, but before he has the chance, Scorpius leans in and whispers, “I think you’re perfect, baby.”

He knows it’s a joke. They’ve been teasing with nicknames all week but there's something about that name paired with the puff of Scorpius’s breath on his neck, and a shiver runs through him before he has a chance to suppress it. He looks at Scorpius who is looking back like he knows exactly what just happened.

_ Fuck _. Albus does his best to shake off both Scorpius’s hand and his embarrassment as he takes a swig from his drink.

James comes to his aid, sauntering over to them conspiratorially. “Hey, guys! If Bria and I leave now, do you think you could maybe give us an hour alone in the room?"

“An hour?” Scorpius hoots loudly. “A bit over-confident aren’t we, James?”

Albus giggles. “Leave him alone, Scor. You know he needs the last 45 minutes to apologize appropriately.”

“This has never happened before…” Scorpius says in his best James impression.

“You should really take it as a compliment…” Albus adds, joining in on the fun.

“Oi! Fuck off, the both of you! I changed my mind. I don’t like you two as friends.” He turns to leave but thinks better of it, his horniness taking precedence over any anger. When he turns back he is donning his best puppy dog look which he intelligently aims towards Scorpius. It has no effect on Albus. “Will you?” he asks.

“Of course,” Scorpius says, smiling. “You know we have your back.”

“Thank you!” James yells over his shoulder as he and Bria giggle on their way out. 

They’d accidentally given the couple more than two hours because it was apparently very challenging to keep track of time with so much alcohol in your system. Luckily Rose had been there to save Albus from any more embarrassing moments and she even proved to be a bit fun in the end. She did, however, encourage Albus to drink entirely too much which he may not be thanking her for in the morning.

By the time they get home, James and Bria are asleep in the bed next to them. Albus is thankful that they remembered to get dressed before passing out. Scorpius is on the side of the bed clumsily removing articles of clothing until he’s in only his boxers. Albus chuckles, attempting to pull his eyes away and yanks on a pair of joggers – they might be James’s but he’s much too drunk to care.

Albus literally falls into bed, ignoring the way Scorpius laughs at him as he climbs into bed next to him. He flips to his back and immediately regrets it as the entire room spins abruptly. He lets out a frustrated sound, attempting to scrunch his eyes shut to block out the spinning.

“Drunk spins?” Scorpius slurs from his side.

Albus can only nod miserably.

“You need to anchor. Here,” he says as he reaches out and pulls Albus against his chest. “Better?”

It’s only slightly better but nothing could get Albus’s drunk brain to admit that being against a half-naked Scorpius Malfoy was anything but the best, most perfect idea ever. They lay like that for a few minutes, Scorpius mindlessly raking his hands through Albus’s hair.

“Why don’t you let your family see how awesome you are?” Scorpius asks suddenly.

Albus does his best to shrug while laying down. “Because when it mattered they didn’t try and now it doesn’t feel like they deserve it.” Scorpius’s hand freezes in his hair at Albus’s words.

“Fair,” he finally says, continuing the petting, “I don’t hate it, anyway. It sort of feels like you’re my little secret.”

Albus isn’t sure how to respond to that so he keeps silent, attempting to swallow around his suddenly very thick tongue.

“You’re really pretty, do you know that?” Scorpius babbles and Albus actually does make a small choking sound in his throat.

“I am not pretty,” he manages. “I’m a guy.”

“Okay, not pretty,“ Scorpius concedes. “But I don’t know the word for it. Saying handsome makes me feel like I’m someone’s grandma.”

“Perfectly sculpted sex god,” Albus attempts to joke.

Scorpius snorts.

“Twat,” Albus says with a small smack to Scorpius’s chest, allowing his hand to rest there.

“How about gorgeous?” Scorpius asks suddenly as if the insult didn’t break his thought process at all. “Is that gender neutral enough for you?”

Albus’s mouth is dry for reasons unrelated to the amount of alcohol he has consumed. He nods.

“Good. So, Albus, your lips are gorgeous.”

“My lips?” he squeaks.

“Yes! Did you not know that?” Scorpius asks in surprise, flipping so quickly to face him that Albus’s head falls hard to the bed. “And you’re such a good kisser too. The best I’ve ever had,” he continues. “Can I kiss you now?”

Is this really happening? Albus is sure that it’s the worst idea he’s ever had but Scorpius wants to kiss him and Albus really wants him too. Instead of answering him with words, Albus leans up to few inches to connect their lips. The kiss isn’t soft or gentle as they have been in the past. This kiss is hot, all tongues and teeth, wandering hands roaming over bare skin. Albus has to pull out of the kiss quickly when he feels the all too familiar stirring in his stomach. When they stop, Scorpius acts as though disconnecting causes him physical pain. He takes a few deep swallows of air before turning to look at Albus with a big, soppy grin. “Seriously, I need to take notes,” he admits breathlessly.

Albus rolls his eyes. “You’re absolutely pissed. Go to sleep, Scor.”

Scorpius closes his eyes, pulling Albus against him, and is lightly snoring within minutes. Albus, on the other hand, is sure it’ll be hours before he has processed the night enough to fall asleep.

“Wake up, losers,” James shouts with another hard smack to his shoulder. “If Mum finds you like this she’s going to go mental.”

Albus detaches his face from Scorpius’s bare chest with a groan. Godric, he’s hungover. He scrubs his hands over his face before standing and stretching his arms above his head. He bends over to rifle through the piles of dirty clothes on the floor, deciding on a grey tshirt that looks somewhat presentable. Scorpius is sitting on the side of the bed, the bridge of his nose pinched between delicate fingers.

James walks up to Scorpius, swatting him in the shoulder. “So how was it?” he teases in a sing-song voice. “Who was on top?”

“Fuck off,” Scorpius says with a tired laugh. “You know I’m not a poof.”

Albus is sure it would be comical if it didn’t hurt so much – the way he freezes with the shirt pulled half over his head, the deafening silence as the awkwardness spreads through all four of the teens. It isn’t funny though and Albus wants to disappear.

He is just managing to pull his shirt into place when James smacks Scorpius hard across the head, whispering admonishments and who knows what else.

“I’m sorry, Albus. I didn’t mean –“ Scorpius attempts frantically.

“It’s fine.” Albus cuts him off leaving the room with as much dignity as he has left.

He makes his way to the kitchen, dropping sulkily into a seat at the buffet and pulling the box of cereal to him. Much to his dismay James, Scorpius, and Bria aren’t far behind.

“Morning,” his dad says entering the kitchen, looking only slightly better than Albus. “Albus, we’re leaving for the caves in an hour so if you bring out your shoes, Aunt Hermione can transfigure them into boots.”

“Nah – I decided to sit out today,” he says, stuffing a bite of cereal into his mouth and pointedly avoiding everyone’s eyes.

“I thought you were looking forward to the caves?” Scorpius asks and there’s a different quality to his voice that Albus doesn’t recognize. He can’t care right now, though, he’s too angry.

He shrugs, still not actually looking at anyone. “Just not feeling up to it. Must’ve stayed up too late. Next year maybe.” He mumbles, dropping his bowl into the sink and making his way back into the bedroom. 

He hears a chair scrape against the floor as he exits and is sure it’s Scorpius. He kind of wants him to follow, he’s itching for a fight. James and his dad say, “don’t,” in unison. They’ve both been on the receiving end when Albus is in this mood. It makes him hate them both a little bit right now, for stealing this from him. He deserves to feel angry and Scorpius deserves to feel like shit. He angrily falls onto his bed and pulls out his sketch pad. This is as good as any way to spend a day of holiday.

Hours later, when he hears the familiar squeals of the family returning, he drops a hasty note on the counter and rushes down to the beach. He stays there until night falls not wanting to see anyone. He knows he’s being immature but he can never seem to stop himself once he gets in this mood. Just one of the many broken things inside of him, he muses. He comes back into the house after everyone has gone to bed but he can’t bring himself to go into the bedroom. Instead he grabs an old, moth eaten afghan off the back of the chair, drops onto the couch, and slips into a restless sleep.

“Trouble in paradise?” Ron asks as Albus blinks into consciousness. His uncle is hovering over the couch with a cup of coffee in hand that he hastily offers to Albus once he sits up.

“Something like that,” Albus murmurs accepting the mug gratefully.

Ron offers a chuckle that sounds a lot like, ‘I’ve been there,’ before speaking, “Well, he snuck out already this morning so I think you’re safe.”

“Thanks, Uncle Ron,” he replies with a weak smile.

Albus allows himself to enjoy the company for a few moments before the front door opens and Scorpius scrambles inside, a bouquet of purple flowers in hand.

“Oh. Flowers!” Ron shouts excitedly. “That’ll do the trick. I’ll leave you boys to it.”

Albus looks from the flowers to the beautiful boy holding them and is suddenly, without question, completely murderous. He turns and stalks to the bedroom with Scorpius close on his heels.

“Out,” he announces to James and Bria, who, to their credit, question nothing before scurrying out of the room.

“I’m not a bloody girl!” Albus shouts, spinning on Scorpius the moment the door shuts behind them.

“When did I say that?” Scorpius asks, bewildered.

“You didn’t have to! The other night I’m _ pretty _ and now I want _ flowers _?”

“No!” Scorpius shouts. “They’re just for your art potions!”

“What?” Albus actually looks at the bouquet properly for the first time. A fist full of Verbena, picked at dawn. He’s an idiot.

“The ones we saw the other night. The verada? Something like that.”

“Oh. Verbena,” Albus says stupidly. “Right. Sorry.”

“Don’t say sorry,” Scorpius pleads, “_ I _ wanted to apologize for saying that stupid thing yesterday.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, Albus.” Scorpius sighs, placing the flowers on the dresser. “James has shut it down since you came out but that kind of stupid teasing has always happened in the locker room.” Albus bristles immediately that Scorpius would blame this on Quidditch traditions, this has nothing to do with that.

“I said it’s fine,” he spits. “Just forget it.”

“No!” he cries, “You’re shutting me out. I’m not stupid. What do I have to get you to let me back in?”

“Tell the truth,” Albus shouts back.

“What do you mean?” Scorpius stammers.

Albus is angry now, his voice shaking slightly as he speaks. “You didn’t say that yesterday morning because you’re used to locker room teasing, you said it because you kissed me. You _ wanted _ to kiss me and then you freaked out and wanted to make it clear to James, to me, maybe even yourself that you aren’t gay.”

Albus feels the sting of unshed tears behind his eyes but he refuses to cry. He stands proudly and stares at Scorpius, fully expecting him to lie again, _ daring _ him to lie again.

“You’re right,” he whispers unexpectedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Ok,” Albus relents calmly. “Thank you.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. I’m not here to judge you for being confused or –“

“I’m not confused,” Scorpius declares.

Albus sighs. “I wasn’t trying to imply anything.”

“I know,” Scorpius starts, “that’s not –“ he sighs and tries again, “Albus, I like you so much. You’re gorgeous and funny and I always want to kiss you. I don’t know what that means about me, but how I feel about you - I’m not confused about that. I’m just a coward.”

Albus freezes. Out of everything he thought that Scorpius was going to say, that was the last thing on his mind. He takes a moment to compose himself before asking, “What are you afraid of?”

Scorpius laughs but there’s no humour in it. “My dad. James. You.”

“Me?”

“Yes!” Scorpius exclaims. “It’s scary to admit you like someone and you haven’t exactly said if you feel the same?”

Albus feels suddenly shy, vulnerable in a way that he’s very unaccustomed to. He can be brave though, he proved it the other day on the beach.

“I just don’t want to be an experiment,” he admits, quietly.

Scorpius shakes his head violently, taking three large steps, and capturing Albus’s face in his hands. He leans down and kisses him with everything he has. It is only in this moment that Albus realizes how much Scorpius has been holding back. It’s as if the flood gates have been opened and Albus is immensely thankful for it. And this kiss, it says more than words ever could.

“Listen – “ James says, opening the door, and then stopping dead when he sees the position they’re locked in. “Fuck,” he exhales, “– is this for real?”

Albus doesn’t say anything so Scorpius springs in to action. “Sorry!” he yells. “It was an accident.”

“You’re accidentally getting off with my little brother?” James deadpans and Albus can’t help but snigger. Sometimes James _ can _ be funny.

“No. That part was on purpose.” Scorpius concedes. “The accident was falling in love with him.”

Albus sucks in a breath, his eyes daring to Scorpius who gives him a quick, shy smile. 

James makes a dramatic retching sound, “Ew. Now who’s disgusting?” he asks indignantly. Scorpius gives a sheepish shrug. “Listen,” James continues, suddenly serious. He moves forward and directs every word in Scorpius’s direction. “I love you. But I will _ always _ pick Albus over you. So, don’t you dare hurt him.”

“Got it,” Scorpius says with a smile.

James returns it easily and punches him hard in the arm. When James finally looks his way, Albus is feeling inexplicably emotional. “We’ll give you an hour,” he says with a wink. “Not that you’ll need that long.” And with that he exits the room with his typical James flourish – which maybe isn’t _ completely _ obnoxious.

Once they’re alone again, the two boys just stand for a moment staring at each other, as if they can’t believe what just happened. Albus is half expecting Scorpius to say that he’s made a mistake, that Albus is not worth risking his friendship with James. He needs to know though, so he bares it all, whispering, “Did you mean it?”

“Every word,” Scorpius says with certainty and then he smirks and adds, “baby.”

Albus laughs warmly even as he’s sure there’s a blush creeping up his neck. He winds his arms around Scorpius neck and pulls him down for one perfect kiss.

Tomorrow they’ll leave the beach after the best holiday ever but Albus is sure that this year will top even the beautiful week of the sweetest ice cream and salty air. Albus feels closer to his family than ever, for one. And he will be the newest owner of the invisibility cloak and with so many exciting, new possibilities for its use.

Invisibility cloak or not, though, he has no doubt that ‘dating’ Scorpius Malfoy was the best call he’s ever made. 


End file.
